Silêncio
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: As palavras eram desnecessárias.
1. Boneca de porcelana

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo I – Boneca de porcelana.

**

* * *

**

As bochechas pálidas da garota estavam rosadas. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e o coração batia descompassado. Dobrou-se para frente, apoiou uma das mãos no joelho e outra no muro de sua casa. Ficou lá, por alguns instantes. Não queria entrar em casa daquele modo. Queria evitar as perguntas de Hanabi, seu pai e Neji. Mas não era como se eles _realmente_ fossem se preocupar, ou algo assim.

Hinata voltou à posição normal, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos azuis enegrecidos. Respirou fundo uma última vez, antes de começar a caminhar lentamente em direção a sua casa.

Ela realmente não tinha motivos para ter corrido, a não ser o fato de que gostava. Sim, Hinata gostava de correr, da escola até sua casa, pois assim se sentia mais... livre. Era como se estivesse correndo para chegar a algum lugar especial. Não que ela soubesse que lugar era aquele, mas era assim que ela se sentia. Uma sensação gostosa, que lhe dava um frio na barriga e lhe colocava um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios. Talvez ela fosse realmente uma boba, como Ino às vezes dizia que ela era. Ela se importava um pouco com os comentários, claro, mas a sensação deliciosa de correr fazia com que ela esquecesse as besteiras ditas pela loira.

"Olá, papai. Olá, Hanabi." Ela disse, entrando em casa e tirando os sapatos. Hiashi estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo um jornal, e Hanabi estava deitada no chão, com o controle da televisão em mãos, mudando de canal de cinco em cinco minutos.

"Olá." Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Hinata subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Jogou a mochila perto da porta, que fechou com o pé. Foi até a varanda, só para ver seu primo Neji, junto com seus amigos Lee e Tenten, treinando artes marciais. Ela sorriu. Sabia como eles se sentiam quando treinavam – era a mesma sensação que ele tinha quando corria.

Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Alguns instantes depois, dormia tranquilamente.

**X**

Existia uma pessoa que era capaz de fazer Hinata sentir todas as emoções mais deliciosas e aterrorizantes do mundo, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Fazia com que as pernas de Hinata tremessem, sua voz falhasse, suas bochechas avermelhassem, suas mãos suassem frio. A pessoa também fazia com que Hinata sentisse uma tremenda alegria e uma vontade boa de rir. O sentimento por ela era quase que _opressor_, fazia um peso no seu peito. Dava pânico e tranqüilidade. Era assustador para Hinata sentir-se assim perto de alguém. Por isso, quando Naruto lhe dirigiu um caloroso "Bom dia, Hinata-chan!", ela só conseguiu balbuciar uma resposta em voz baixa.

Mesmo sentindo-se ridícula, estava feliz. Naruto havia falado com ela! "Você se contenta com muito pouco, Hinata." Ino falou, sentando-se ao seu lado. "O Naruto fala com você e você simplesmente... simplesmente responde qualquer bobagem! Um dia, você tem que tentar engajar uma conversa com ele. Estou falando sério." A loira disse. A baixa auto-estima de Hinata às vezes lhe irritava profundamente, mas ela achava que era seu dever ajudar a tímida amiga a conquistar o garoto de seus sonhos. Mesmo que esse garoto estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura. Era só um fato mínimo que elas ignoravam.

Hinata não prestava muita atenção nos discursos de Ino, sobre ela mudar, virar uma pessoa mais corajosa e coisas do gênero. Enquanto a Yamanaka fazia seus conhecidos discursos, Hinata ficava preocupada em sonhar alto com declarações de amor feitas por Naruto em serenatas ao luar. Então, quando a voz do professor Asuma fazia-se ouvir na sala, ela abandonava os devaneios para prestar atenção na aula de biologia.

**X**

Hinata despediu-se de seus colegas e começou a tomar o rumo de casa. No caminho, passou em frente a uma cafeteria e resolveu parar lá. Era sexta-feira, e nesse dia, Hanabi sempre ia para a casa de uma colega, seu pai sempre ficava até mais tarde no trabalho e Neji e seus amigos saiam para jogar conversa fora. Não tinha ninguém a esperando em casa, então ela não viu mal nenhum em entrar, tomar um chocolate quente e talvez comer um pedaço de bolo.

Quando entrou, sentiu-se extasiada pelo cheiro de café. Todo o ambiente era muito bonito, de um jeito meio escuro, com vários quadros nas paredes, estantes cheias de livros, pessoas conversando em mesinhas, algumas escrevendo e outras lendo. Sentiu-se bem naquele ambiente e procurou uma mesa ao fundo, onde poderia ficar observando os outros. Quando se sentou, notou um piano na parede oposta. Sempre tivera vontade de tocar piano...

"Em que posso ajudar?" perguntou um rapaz segurando um bloquinho. Hinata nem olhou para o cardápio.

"Eu gostaria de... um pedaço de bolo de morango e... um chocolate quente..." ela falou. O rapaz anotou, sorriu para Hinata e ia saindo, se ela não tivesse o interrompido. "E-ei... quem toca esse piano?"

"Hum?" ele olhou para o piano e seus olhos se encheram de compreensão. "Bem, ninguém em especial, sabe? Está aí para ser tocado, quem quiser tocar pode tocar..." ele coçou a cabeça. "Mas, ultimamente, tem vindo uma mulher tocá-lo... ela vem aqui quase todo dia..." o garçom falou pensativamente para si mesmo. "Mas você queria saber por quê? Você sabe tocar?"

Hinata nem soube o motivo, mas enrubesceu. Talvez porque os olhos verdes do rapaz a fitassem tão _intensamente _e sua expressão de curiosidade era engraçada e ao mesmo tempo, bonita. Muda, ela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Ah..." ele disse, parecendo um pouco desapontado. "Você tem cara de quem toca piano, sabe? Achei que você tocava. Você escreve?"

"Eu... eu..." Hinata pensou em poemas de amor que escrevia para Naruto em seu diário e todas as suas colocações máximas em redação. "Não muito..."

"Oh." O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar que quase queria dizer 'então o que você está fazendo aqui?', mas ela o achou simpático demais para interpretar assim. "Eu sou Setsuiya e você?" ele sorriu.

"H-Hinata." Conseguiu dizer. Por que ele ainda estava conversando com ela? Não que ela não estivesse achando agradável, mas era agradável de um jeito estranho. Ele era curioso demais, talvez.

"Bem, Hinata, espero que você venha mais vezes aqui. Só para você sentir vontade, além do seu bolo e do chocolate quente, trarei um docinho. É chamado de Amorentia, sabia? É um nome especial, porque é muito bom. O criador disse que-"

"Sakurazaki! Pare de importunar os clientes e venha cá!" gritou uma mulher no balcão.

"Essa é minha mãe." Ele suspirou. "Ela me chama de Sakurazaki aqui no trabalho, mas quando estamos em casa eu sou o Set-chan. É triste, eu sei. Bem, eu vou lá, mas eu volto!" e saiu, deixando Hinata atordoada com o ritmo da conversa – ou seria do monólogo?

Hinata ficou olhando fixamente para o piano, enquanto esperava Setsuiya com seu lanche. Repentinamente, um garoto sentou-se a sua frente. Ela abafou uma exclamação de surpresa com a mão. O garoto era realmente muito parecido com um da sua sala, Uchiha Sasuke. Só que ele... ele sorria de um jeito amigável, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito falso. "Olá, senhorita Lua Cheia¹." Ele disse.

"Hum?"

"Lua Cheia. Seus olhos. Ou prefere que eu a chame de Hyuuga Hinata?"

"C-como sabe meu nome?"

"_Quem_ não sabe seu nome? A grande herdeira do Império Hyuuga." O garoto deu de ombros. "Mas não é por isso que vim aqui. Fiz um desenho seu." E só então Hinata reparou na folha que ele tinha em mãos. Estendeu para ela e o queixo da garota caiu um pouco quando ela se sentiu olhando para um espelho. "É muito fácil desenhar você, e muito bom, ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que seja chato desenhar alguém tão... sem desafios." Ele disse. Quase que ia usando o termo 'insosso', mas aquela garota era tão delicada que ele sentiu medo de fazê-la chorar por qualquer bobagem.

"Ah... é... obrigada..." ela disse, sem ter muita certeza das palavras. "E quem é... você?"

"Eu sou o Sai. Estou estranhando você estar aqui, e não estar correndo em direção a sua casa ou qualquer coisa assim." o sorriso dele continuou o mesmo quando Hinata largou o desenho em cima da mesa. Como ele sabia dessas coisas?

"Está tudo bem, Hinata?" Setsuiya perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Sai, enquanto colocava os pedidos de Hinata em cima da mesa. A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda que suas mãos tremessem sem ela saber o porquê. "Certo..." e saiu, ainda olhando para Sai.

"C-como você sabe disso?"

"Mais uma vez, _quem_ não sabe disso? Você passa aqui em frente todo dia. Fizemos um bolão de apostas para ver com que idade você irá começar a correr os cem metros rasos – e ganhar uma medalha por isso."

Hinata sentiu que ficava cada vez mais vermelha, e agradeceu a Deus pelo fato de a iluminação ser precária. Então todas aquelas pessoas sabiam? Ela sabia que passava por algumas pessoas na rua, e que elas a olhavam com expressões estranhas, mas corria tão rápido que não podia ser identificada. Bem, era o que ela achava.

Sai deu uma risada. "Você é tão fácil..." ele disse. "Ninguém fez aposta nenhuma. Eu só reparo em você. Você é um belo modelo para se desenhar. Um dos mais belos, na verdade."

"O-obrigada..." Hinata murmurou. Novamente, não sabia se era o certo a se dizer. Sai levantou-se.

"Fique com o desenho, Lua Cheia. Quem sabe eu não faço um seu e do Uzumaki? Então você poderá colocá-lo no seu diário..."

"C-como você sabe...?" ela estava apavorada.

"Eu não sei." O sorriso falso de Sai se alargou um pouco. "Você é quem acaba de me confirmar."

**X**

Hinata acabou pegando o hábito de sempre que saia da escola, passar no Café. Chegava um pouco mais tarde em casa, mas ninguém se importava muito com isso – somente Neji que perguntou depois da quinta vez que chegara tarde. O primo só dissera para ela ter cuidado ao sair de lá.

Então, às vezes Hinata passava a tarde toda lá, conversando – ou tentando conversar – com Setsuiya, recebendo alguns desenhos de Sai. Mas ela evitava falar com este último. Algo nele a deixava assustada. Porém, o que ela mais esperava era alguém que fosse tocar no piano. A "mulher misteriosa" nunca mais havia aparecido, segundo Setsuiya.

Apoiando o queixo na mão, Hinata começou a rabiscar uma folha de papel. Todas aquelas pessoas eram... tinham um toque artístico, e ela não. Tentou escrever alguma coisa, mas não achou que tinha escrito algo bom. Desistiu, e resolveu deixar o exercício para outro dia.

"Sabe, Lua Cheia..." Sai, sentando-se na mesa com ela. "Sempre que eu vejo a Feiosa," e Hinata já sabia que _Feiosa_ para Sai era o mesmo que _Sakura_, "eu me lembro de você. Ela tem uma coleção de bonecas de porcelana, sabia?"

"S-sim." Hinata disse, olhando para as mãos. A presença de Sai a deixava nervosa. Os olhos negros dele escondiam todos os mistérios do mundo, mas parecia que ele sabia tudo sobre todos. Como se todos fossem... transparentes.

"Você se parece muito com elas." E Hinata estremeceu quando Sai colocou a mão na sua bochecha. "Fria, branca e principalmente... frágil." O sorriso de Sai continuou intacto quando Hinata empurrou sua mão para longe do rosto dela. Foi um impulso, ela nunca teria feito aquilo se tivesse pensado bem.

"Sai, pare de assustar a garota." A voz era fria e dura. O tipo de voz que você nunca discordaria. Levantando os olhos, Hinata e Sai vislumbraram um homem de olhos e longos cabelos negros.

"Itachi? A que devo a honra?" O sorriso de Sai continuava o mesmo, mas seu tom de voz... estava diferente. Os dois trocaram um olhar. Sai se levantou e eles andaram até outra mesa. Aquilo deixou Hinata atordoada.

Só então ela reparou no grupo de pessoas que havia entrado. Ela os achou estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo, fascinantes. Havia um ruivo e um loiro que aparentemente estavam discutindo; um de cabelos alaranjados que estava no balcão junto com outros dois, um que parecia muito com o tal Itachi e outro de cabelos estranhos e verdes. Havia também um de cabelos azuis, conversando com um albino e um moreno. E havia... uma mulher.

A mulher começou a andar até o piano. Sentou-se. Estava simplesmente majestosa. Hinata ficou olhando-a, _decorando-a_. Os cabelos azuis, com uma delicada flor como enfeite. A pele branca, os braços finos, os dedos longos. Dedos que tocavam as teclas do piano com suavidade, produzindo um som que deixou Hinata arrepiada. O burburinho cessou, enquanto ela tocava.

A música alcançava suas notas finais e Hinata nem sabia o motivo, mas sentia vontade de chorar. A mulher parou. O Café continuou em silêncio, até ela se levantar e se dirigir ao balcão, então os sons recomeçaram. Hinata, tímida, levantou-se também.

Respirou fundo e andou até a mulher. Tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela se virou, a expressão séria. Hinata respirou fundo mais uma vez. "Q-qual... seu nome?"

A mulher encarou Hinata, deixando-a amedrontada. Até que a expressão dela se suavizou, mesmo ela não tendo sorriso. "Konan."

Hinata se virou e saiu.

**X**

_Konan_. Hinata disse. _Konan_, mais uma vez. _É um belo nome_, pensou, saboreando aquele som.

"Boa noite, Konan..." sussurrou, ao adormecer.

**X**

¹ Créditos à Lady Murder por fazer o Sai apelidar a Hinata assim. Leiam a história original desse apelido na fic, tandandan, _Lua Cheia_! Não a minha, a dela. Enfim.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **E agora eu não posso postar mais nenhuma oneshot até terminar essa fic, a não ser o presente de aniversário do Mello e do Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas. Enfim. Konan/Hinata é... é bonzinho. Dá pro gasto. Minha motivação é pelo fato da fic ser yuri, e, entre heteros e yaoi, eu prefiro yuri. Mas você ainda me paga, Lady Murder, por me fazer ter de escrever uma Sasuke/Naruto... enfim. Não teve beta, então desculpem qualquer erro. Além do fato de o Sai estar OOC. E, quando a autora da fic diz que o tal personagem está OOC e sabe que ele está, ninguém precisa ficar concordando com isso nas reviews. Mais cinco capítulos e essa fic acaba. Tomara que minha inspiração esteja boa, porque se não...


	2. Flor de papel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo II – Flor de papel.

**

* * *

**

"Konan, o que ela queria?" Pein perguntou, tomando um gole do seu café. Konan ainda olhava para a porta, intrigada. O cheiro de morangos daquela garota ainda estava no ar. Era enjoativo, de certa forma, mas era também muito bom. Tirou os olhos da porta e olhou para Pein.

"Saber meu nome. Eu disse, e ela saiu." A mulher falou, enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras em frente ao balcão. "Um chá de canela, por favor."

"Aqui está, Konan-sama." A mãe de Setsuiya colocou a xícara sobre o balcão. "Devo dizer que você se superou hoje... nunca ouvi melodia tão bela. Sentimos sua falta."

Konan teve seu pequeno sorriso escondido pela xícara. Quando a colocou novamente sobre o pires, não sorria mais. "Obrigada, Sakurazaki-san." Ela falou, ignorando as entrelinhas do 'sentimos sua falta'. Não queria comentar com ninguém porque havia sumido nos últimos dias. Era algo tão pessoal que só Pein sabia. Não ia sair espalhando para Deus e o mundo. "Não se preocupe, eu não sumirei mais assim..." e voltou a tomar o chá, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras eram mentiras.

Pein soltou um suspiro preocupado. Konan era... Konan era muito tola. Sim, tola. Por que ela não faria nada sobre aquilo? Ele insistira de todas as maneiras, mas ela foi categórica. Disse que não iria interferir no rumo das coisas. Agora, Pein e Konan simplesmente esperavam. E ele não entendia como ela conseguia ficar tranqüila com essa idéia. Bem, Konan era Konan e ele era ele, e não poderiam fazer nada sobre isso.

"Vejo que já tem fãs, Konan-san." Sai falou num tom meio sarcástico. Konan nem se deu o trabalho de virar-se para encará-lo. A tarefa de aturar Sai era de Itachi, e não dela. E ela realmente não estava no espírito de ficar ouvindo sarcasmos, ironias e vendo sorrisos falsos.

"Itachi," Konan falou. Mesmo não tendo se virado, sabia que Itachi estava lá, ao lado de Sai. "Vá cuidar do seu namorado. Mande-o deixar de me importunar."

"E desde quando o Itachi manda em mim?" Sai levantou as sobrancelhas. Itachi o abraçou pela cintura e colou a boca ao seu ouvido.

"E eu não mando?" ele sussurrou, usando uma voz assustadoramente sensual, que fez com que Sai se arrepiasse.

"Vão para um quarto!" Deidara gritou. Itachi não largou a cintura de Sai, mas virou a cabeça em direção ao loiro.

"Eu vou para um quarto assim que você for para um com o Sasori." O Uchiha disse, reparando no braço de Sasori que estava em volta dos ombros de Deidara. O loiro corou, mas o ruivo continuou indiferente. Konan suspirou.

Uma das maiores organizações criminais do mundo? Um bando de baderneiros, era isso que eles eram.

**X**

As mãos trabalhavam delicadamente, enquanto Konan fazia uma flor de papel. Sentada em sua cama, a televisão ligada no jornal e um livro pela metade na mesa-de-cabeceira, Konan se sentia relaxada. Olhou pela janela, ao terminar a flor e colocá-la sobre o livro. Tossiu um pouco.

_Então está perto..._, ela pensou. Entretanto, sua expressão continuou a mesma, séria e impassível. Não ia chorar por causa de coisas como aquela – era a ordem natural das coisas. Encostou as costas nos travesseiros e olhou para as próprias mãos.

Não soube bem porque, mas lembrou-se dos orbes brancos a encará-la naquela tarde. Quem era aquela garota? Não sabia que era falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes? Suspirou. Por que estava pensando naquilo _mesmo_? Tinha muitas outras coisas para se preocupar.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. O corpo se arrepiou graças ao contato dos pés descalços ao chão gelado. Passou pelo quarto de Itachi e ouviu os costumeiros _barulhos_. Revirou os olhos. "Konan?"

Virou-se. "Sim, Pein?" e ela notou o quão escuro estava e como os olhos de Pein brilhavam de um modo quase animalesco e que já fazia muito, muito tempo que tinha ido para a cama com alguém. Os dedos de Pein foram até o rosto dela, tocando-a com uma delicadeza que Konan não estava acostumada. Quase deu um sorriso irônico. _A dor da perda fez com que ele ficasse mais cuidadoso...?_, ela se perguntou.

"Konan..." ele repetiu e a puxou para si. Não era o que Konan esperava. Ela esperava um beijo cheio de luxúria e não... não um abraço. Os braços fortes de Pein praticamente esmagavam seu corpo contra o dele. "Obrigado." Pein disse. "E me desculpe por... tudo."

Ali, no escuro, sentindo o calor do corpo de Pein, seu perfume, sua preocupação, seu medo de perdê-la, Konan chorou.

**X**

"Konan-sama!" Setsuiya saudou animado, quando Konan adentrou o Café. "O que vai querer hoje? Chá de canela, novamente?" ele perguntou, o bloco em mãos, seguindo-a enquanto ela se dirigia a uma das mesas. Konan sentou-se e refletiu um pouco. Era pouco antes do horário de almoço, então resolveu comer algo mais consistente.

"Não... hoje eu gostaria de um chocolate quente e um pedaço de brownie." Ela pensou que aquele almoço não era um dos mais saudáveis, mas do fundo da alma, ela não se importava. Setsuiya anotou o pedido e foi até o balcão, deixando-a sozinha novamente. Konan encarou as mãos.

O sino da porta soou. Levantou os olhos e os arregalou. A garota daquele dia. A menina olhara na sua direção também, corara e abaixara o rosto. Konan esperou que a garota viesse até ela, mas a menina simplesmente ficara lá, parada, olhando para o chão. Automaticamente, ao notar que a garota não viria, Konan levantou-se e andou até ela. "Qual o _seu_ nome?"

"Hyuuga... Hinata." A garota respondeu e só então Konan notou como ela era frágil. Não sou o porquê, mas sentiu uma grande afeição tomar conta de seu ser, como se tivesse de tomar conta daquela menina. Pegou-a pela mão e a guiou até sua mesa. "Konan-san...?"

"Fique aí." Konan falou. Hinata assentiu assustada, sem dizer nada. Konan olhou bem para aquela garota. Tinha algo nela... tinha algo nela que lhe causava uma repulsa sem igual, uma vontade de se afastar. Talvez sua fragilidade, ou seus olhos assustados para o mundo. Ela era medrosa, e Konan sabia disso. Isso lhe causava nojo e dava-lhe vontade de mandar aquela menina embora, mas ao mesmo tempo, _ao mesmo tempo_, ela não conseguia deixar de gostar de olhar para aquela garota, querer ficar perto dela, cuidar dela de alguma forma. Era como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana, extremamente frágil, que precisava ficar numa redoma de vidro. Konan começou a tossir.

"K-Konan-san?" Hinata levantou a mão de modo a quase-tocar o rosto de Konan. "V-você está bem...?" e logo se sentiu estúpida por proferir tais palavras, já que era mais do que óbvio que Konan não estava bem. Mas a mulher não disse absolutamente nada, simplesmente ficou tossindo até a tosse parar. "Pedirei um chá para v-você, tudo bem?"

E Konan balançou a cabeça negativamente, não queria chá nenhum, já estava acostumada a ter aqueles acessos de tosse. Mesmo assim, Hinata não se importou e chamou Setsuiya com a mão, pedindo-lhe um chá de _qualquer coisa que pare uma tosse, por favor._

"Eu... disse que não precisava." A voz de Konan estava fraca. Ela começou a massagear as têmporas. "Você faz algo?"

"Hum?" Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você faz algo?" Konan repetiu. "Toca, pinta, escreve... alguma coisa?"

"Eu... não." Hinata olhou para as próprias mãos. Havia começado a brincar com os dedos. Como deveria estar parecendo ridícula para Konan! Era uma completa inútil, certamente. O olhar de Konan sobre si era cético.

"Se você não..." Konan mediu bem as palavras. Chamar a garota de inútil não seria nada delicado. Respirou fundo e recomeçou a frase. "Qual seu objetivo, então? As pessoas que vêm aqui têm seus motivos. Cada uma tem algo especial que a trouxe aqui... e você? Por que você está aqui?"

E Konan não sabia por que estava conversando com aquela garota, ou porque estava falando tais coisas. Konan não era nenhuma criancinha ou garotinha de quinze anos, e já sabia: sentia-se atraída por aquela garota. Amor não, claro, não existia amor à primeira vista, somente atração. Amor era algo que era construído e lapidado aos poucos, crescendo e tomando forma devagar. Não era amor o que sentia, por mais que quisesse amar alguém. Mas talvez aquela atração pudesse se transformar em algo mais, com o tempo.

Konan quase riu. Com o tempo? Que tempo? Não tinha tempo algum. Refletiu um pouco. _Não tinha tempo algum..._ então, tinha de tratar de aproveitá-lo, não? E talvez aquela garota, a jovem Hyuuga Hinata e seus olhos de pérolas e seus cabelos de noite, fosse ser sua última aventura antes de ir-se para sempre daquele mundo.

"Eu estou aqui porque... porque eu gosto daqui." Hinata não conseguia encarar Konan. "Tem algo que me prende aqui e só. Eu..."

"Shh..." Konan fez. "Eu entendo. Não precisa gastar palavras para me dizer o que eu já sei." Nesse momento, o chá chegou e Konan agradeceu em voz baixa para Setsuiya. Bebeu todo o chá, em silêncio, e Hinata também não disse coisa alguma.

"Hinata-chan!" ouviram da porta e ambas levantaram os olhos para ver que um garoto de cabelos de sol e olhos de céu entrava no recinto. Hinata ficou completamente vermelha e Konan arriscaria dizer que, se o local estivesse mais silencioso, seria possível ouvir as batidas do coração da garota.

"N-Naruto-kun..." ela murmurou em voz baixa. Quase não era perceptível, mas o canto esquerdo de seu lábio estava levemente levantado. Os dedos indicadores de Hinata se mexiam ainda mais rapidamente.

"Não sabia que você vinha aqui! De vez em quando eu venho! Quem é sua amiga?" e olhou cheio de curiosidade para Konan. Por sua vez, Konan o olhava com algo que parecia uma raiva escondida. Hostilidade.

As bochechas coradas, o coração batendo forte, os olhares nervosos, o sorriso de canto, tudo isso. Tudo o que Hinata dedicava a Naruto, Konan queria para ela, e somente para ela. Era mais que evidente que Hinata estava apaixonada por ele – Konan tratou de descarta o "Hinata o amava" – mas ela ainda poderia reverter àquela situação. Não que Konan estivesse apaixonada por Hinata, como já havia deixado claro para si mesma, não estava. Mas não gostava que o "alvo" de sua atenção estivesse apaixonado por outro alguém.

"E-es-esta é Konan-san..." Hinata murmurou. "K-Konan-san, este é..."

"Naruto." Konan falou num tom de falsa despreocupação. "Eu ouvi você chamá-lo, Hinata."

"A-ah..."

E o silêncio que se instalou lá não era mais aquele agradável, entre Konan e Hinata. Era pesado e fazia com que Konan tivesse vontade de ir embora. Mas não sairia de lá. Não até Naruto sair, pelo menos. "Er..." Naruto coçou a cabeça. "Então, Hinata-chan, você tem o telefone da Sakura-chan? Estava pensando em chamá-la para sair! Você acha que ela aceita?"

Konan ficou incrédula com a falta de tato do tal Naruto. Ele não percebia que Hinata era completamente apaixonada por ele? Até para um estranho isso era óbvio. Imaginou o que Hinata estaria sentindo. Provavelmente, como se uma faca estivesse a lhe atravessar o peito, tamanha dor. "E-eu não tenho, N-Naruto-kun... desculpe..." Hinata sussurrou, a voz fraca. Era mentira, ela tinha o telefone de Sakura, mas não queria dá-lo. Talvez isso a tornasse uma pessoa horrível, mas ela não ligava.

"Ah, tudo bem..." Naruto pareceu decepcionado. "Bem, outro dia a gente se vê, então, Hinata-chan!" e dirigiu-se ao balcão. Hinata ficou com um olhar perdido, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Konan a fitou. Muitos pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento: abraçar Hinata, fazer-lhe carinho e dizer que ele era um grande idiota que não a merecia. Ou então chamá-la de ridícula e falar que nunca teria chance com ele.

Konan escolheu um meio-termo.

"Você gosta dele, e ele não gosta de você. Adianta ficar insistindo nisso?" ela perguntou, sem encarar Hinata que ficou surpresa com as palavras de Konan. A Hyuuga olhou tristemente para Naruto e depois para as próprias mãos.

"E-eu... e-eu tenho fé, Konan-san." Ela se limitou a responder. Podia estar soando ridícula, mas era assim que se sentia, e era a única coisa que conseguia realmente falar. As palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta.

"Fé?" E Konan se permitiu sorrir. "Fé de que ele um dia esqueça essa garota que ele gosta e goste de você? Você já pensou que ele _também_ pode ter a mesma fé que você, a fé de que ela um dia gostará dele? Ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que desiste fácil... diferente de você."

Hinata ficou em silêncio. Konan tinha razão. "Konan-san..." as mãos de Hinata tremiam, com ela prendendo o choro. "Por favor... ajude-me a... ajude-me a... esquecer o Naruto-kun." E Hinata não pesou suas palavras antes de pronunciá-las.

Konan ficou surpresa por uns instantes, mas deu um minúsculo sorriso, mais uma vez. "Sim." Ela falou. E Konan pesou suas palavras antes de falá-las. "Ajudarei você, sim."

Era uma promessa.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Outro capítulo tão rápido, sim. Daqui a pouco começo a escrever o terceiro... eu preciso acabar logo essa fic, gente, porque até que ela esteja terminada, eu não posso começar nenhuma oneshot. Quero dizer, eu posso _terminar_ oneshots já começadas, mas é que eu tive uma idéia para uma que... ah, certo. Vou me calar aqui. E então, o que vocês estão achando? Konan safadééénha, mesmo que essas duas palavras não combinem XD Mais uma vez, desculpem qualquer erro, sem betagem XD Kiss Kiss o/

**.reviews.**

**shina . com: **Muito, muito obrigada! Desafio aceito, senhorita! Até mais!

**Lady Murder: **E a Konan ownou esse, ham ham? 8D Eu achei ele meio OOC, mas vá lá. Se você diz que não... XD E você me mandou uma Lavi/Lenalee! Temos que concordar que eu fiquei com os piores. Sasuke/Naruto, Draco/Ron, **Naruto/Hinata**, _Naomi/L_, Haru/Kyo, Kyo/Tohru, entre outros. Nem venha reclamar. E espero que você esteja com saco para review desse capítulo que teve ITACHI/SAI. E você é paga pau de ItaSai. _Eu sei que você é_ #névoa maligna ao redor#

**Von Cherry: **Obrigada XD A Hinata é gorda? o.o ONDE? Só se for nos peitos, fala sério.

**Chibi Anne: **Espero que assim eu te convença a gostar de yuri, Anne! É o mesmo que yaoi, só que com mulheres, oras, qual o problema? XD Eu estava achando que minha escrita tinha decaído e resolvi... sei lá. Tentei melhorar nessa fic, espero que esteja funcionando XD

**Srta. Kyuu: **Yeah! Eu consigo \8D/ Eu gosto mais de yuri porque... sei lá. Acho mais legal que yaoi XD E não é que yuri seja sério e yaoi seja comédia, depende de quem escreve, oras. Meus yaois serão sérios, só de mal. XD

**Chuck Lil: **VOCÊ? NUMA YURI? QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM MINHA AMANTE? :OOO E Konan/Hinata não é mesmo um casal bom de imaginar. Culpe a Stefany, que escolheu esse casal para mim. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também 8D


	3. Diamantes de pedaços de vidro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo III – Diamantes de pedaços de vidro

**

* * *

**

Os dias passavam numa mistura de monotonia e diversidade. As manhãs eram sempre iguais: Hinata ficava na escola, com Ino e Sakura. Via Naruto ficar sempre mais perto de Sakura e observava que as investidas dele às vezes tinham sucesso. Faziam Sakura corar, ou abrir um sorriso – momentos efêmeros, que passavam para dar lugar aos costumeiros gritos e socos. Mas Hinata não era nenhuma idiota. Ela notava, ela percebia que Sakura estava mudando em relação a Naruto. E isso a fazia sofrer, mas não tanto quando ela achava que sofreria. Achava que mal ia conseguir se colocar de pé de manhã, que teria de faltar aulas, que passaria horas e horas chorando. Na verdade, estava sendo exagerada. O máximo de sofrimento era uma pontadinha minúscula de desgosto no coração, que não fazia absoluta diferença na sua vida.

Mas quando a tarde chegava, Hinata sentia como se sua vida estivesse iluminada. Ia para o Café e encontrava Konan por lá. As duas passavam horas juntas – não conversando, simplesmente _lá_. Elas não necessitavam de palavras para se entenderem. Hinata sabia disso, e sabia que Konan também sentia a mesma sensação. Com nenhuma palavra, ou poucas, no máximo, uma sabia exatamente o que a outra queria dizer. Nada deixava Hinata mais satisfeita do que poder 'conversar' com alguém sem ter que abrir muito a boca. Dialogar nunca fora seu forte.

E aos poucos, ela sentia que a companhia de Konan – que às vezes a dedicava uma ou outra música no piano – ia substituindo o sentimento ruim de ver Naruto e Sakura. Era como se finalmente tivesse uma grande amiga, uma pessoa em quem confiar. E não só Konan. Setsuiya também era um ótimo companheiro, que sempre animava Hinata quando a via triste. E Sai... bem, Sai continuava quase do mesmo jeito. Hinata tinha a impressão de que Konan falara com Itachi para falar com ele, para melhorar no tratamento em relação à Hyuuga. Todos eles eram boas companhias, mas só havia uma coisa que preocupava Hinata.

Não sabia se era só impressão ou era verdade, mas cada vez que via Konan ela parecia estar mais pálida, mais abatida. Certa vez perguntara, mas Konan desconversou, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Hinata sentiu cheiro de mentira naquilo, mas não comentou. Se Konan não queria que ela falasse sobre aquilo, ela não falaria. A não ser quando achasse que era realmente necessário.

"Hinata? Hinaaaaata. HINATA!" Ino gritou, dando um peteleco na testa da garota. Hinata sobressaltou-se e colocou a mão onde Ino havia atingido.

"D-desculpe, Ino-chan. O que d-dizia?"

"Eu não dizia nada. É que o sinal tocou faz bem meia hora e você ainda está aí, com essa carinha de sonhadora!" Ino então abaixou o corpo e inclinou-se sobre Hinata, para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-las. "Está pensando em quem, Hinata? Não adianta mentir – eu conheço o olhar de uma garota apaixonada."

Hinata parou uns instantes. Garota apaixonada?

"Hum? N-Não estou... pensando em ninguém, I-Ino-chan." Ela murmurou. "Só... me distraí." Levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa. "Vou para casa agora... até mais..."

"Tchau, Hinata!" Ino acenou. Depois olhou bem para a Hyuuga. "Ei, você tá engordando, né? Acho melhor cuidar direito da alimentação..." Ino entoou, enquanto passava por Hinata em direção à porta da saída. Hinata parou, corada. Tinha deixado de correr e todos os dias comia doces no Café. Ino tinha razão, mas não era como se Hinata fosse se importar com uma bobagem daquelas.

Sentiu o coração começar a acelerar. Emoção antecipada. Finalmente a manhã passara, e agora poderia ir para o Café. Esperar durante uma hora, ou uma hora e meia na companhia de Setsuiya e depois ver Konan. Coçou a testa. As palavras de Ino ainda ecoavam em sua mente. _Garota apaixonada_. Era claro que a Yamanaka estava falando da boca para fora, dizendo palavras simplesmente para confundir Hinata. Claro que era simplesmente isso.

**X**

Konan já não agüentava mais passar minutos e minutos tossindo. Isso já estava começando a irritar – não só a ela, mas também a Pein. Ele insistia que ela fizesse um tratamento, mas Konan negava-se. Queria que as coisas tomassem seu curso certo. Se iria morrer cedo, que a morte viesse logo. Não iria ficar enrolando, fugindo do que todo ser humano fugia. Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Por isso, depois de mais um dos costumeiros acessos de tosse, simplesmente colocou um sobretudo e saiu para encontrar-se com Hinata no Café.

**X**

"Hinata?" Konan chamou. A garota parecia distraída, escrevendo furiosamente num pedaço de papel. Sobressaltou-se e sorriu ao ver Konan, mas automaticamente amassou a folha e jogou dentro da bolsa. Konan nem precisava perguntar o que era aquilo, e nem insistiria para ver. No dia em que Hinata quisesse que ela visse um dos textos que escrevia, ela saberia.

Ficaram em silêncio, como sempre ficavam. Até que Konan inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente, como se o que fosse falar com Hinata fosse secreto. "Como vai o Uzumaki?" ela perguntou. Hinata bem sabia o que aquela pergunta queria dizer nas entrelinhas, por isso deu um sorriso miúdo para Konan, como quem diz que está tudo bem. A mulher quase sorriu. Hinata não estava mais se sentindo tão apaixonada por Naruto, e isso a deixava completamente satisfeita.

"Konan?" as duas levantaram os olhos e viram Pein parado atrás de Konan. Ele lançou um olhar que dizia muitas coisas, mas nenhuma que Hinata pudesse entender. Porém, a Hyuuga entendia algo: Konan teria de se retirar. Sentiu o coração apertar, mal tivera tempo junto dela naquele dia. Konan começou a se levantar.

"Desculpe, Hinata. Amanhã..." as reticências eram uma promessa. Hinata sorriu e levantou a mão, acenando para Konan e Pein que acenaram de volta antes de se retirar. Quando saíram do café, Pein parou Konan.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Konan? Essa menina está apaixonada por você, dá para ver nos olhos dela. E você irá simplesmente divertir-se um pouco com ela e depois...?"

"Desde quando você se importa com os sentimentos de uma garota estranha?" Konan perguntou séria. Pein suspirou.

"Não se trata disso... Konan, se você vai mesmo morrer, já não basta deixar toda a Akatsuki sofrendo para trás? Ainda irá envolver essa menina?"

"Repito minha pergunta. Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Pein. Está sendo sentimental." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Tenho pena dela, e só."

"Não tenha. Não farei nada de mal com ela."

"Só fará ela se apaixonar por você e depois morrerá? Realmente, não há nada de mal nisso."

"Pein..."

"Mas a vida é sua, e a morte também. Você pode deixar quantas pessoas sofrendo quiser para trás, não faz diferença para mim. Até mais, Konan." Ele falou, retirando-se em seguida. Konan ficou assistindo Pein sumir na rua, parada. O que ela estava fazendo não poderia ser tão condenável a ponto de _Pein_ se preocupar. Além do mais... apaixonada? Mas já? Konan não pode evitar o sorriso de satisfação. Começou a tomar rumo para casa, cantarolando baixinho.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Capítulo curtíssimo, eu sei, mas é porque eu tenho uma dificuldade imensa com terceiros capítulos. Bem, bem, bem; Pein e Konan OOC nesse diálogo, mas a gente releva. Próximo capítulo, juro, será mais interessante do que esse. Aliás, "diamantes de pedaços de vidro" é uma frase da música _Andrea Doria_, do Legião Urbana. Eu não sei com que intenção o Renato Russo usou essa frase, mas a minha é: a Hinata está supervalorizando a amizade (cof, cof) com a Konan; o que seria algo normal, está sendo completamente... entenderam? Eu sei que vocês entenderam. Pois é. Agradeço a todas as reviews.

**.reviews.**

**Persephone Spenser: **O fandom de Naruto me surpreende mais a cada dia, fato. Eu comecei essa fic sem gostar de Konan/Hinata, mas agora... (L) A Konan vai morrer. Ou não. Depende do meu humor. E, como é em relação a Hinata... kukuku.

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **Pois é! Yuri é a mesma coisa que yaoi, que é a mesma coisa que um amor entre homem-mulher... só que com algumas complicaçõezinhas a mais. Viva yuri! \o/

**Von Cherry: **É, a Hinata pode ser mó gostosa, mas nada bate a Ino e a Karin. Puta merda, eu tenho orgasmos só de olhar para elas duas XD A doença da Konan é... bem, segredo ;X (isso porque eu ainda nem pensei qual é XD) Ah, parabéns bem atrasado XD

**Chuck Lil: **Era para rir mesmo 8D Konan safada e pedófila, parece o caramujo do shopping XD E não, a próxima não é a SasuNaru... e, OMG, VOCÊ GOSTA DE SASUNARU? Cada de você me surpreende mais. XD Vai ser para você, então. (L) E depois, vamos passar no riddleZinho, senhorita!

**Srta. Kyuu: **Oooh, não enjoe de yaoi, simplesmente aproveite o yuri, querida! Um dia, ainda faço um de comédia. (mentira)

**Chibi Anne: **Ora, veja só: você nem era uma louca por yaoi quando eu te conheci, gostava na medida normal, e agora... XD Então, eu só devo esperar que você comece a sentir por yuri a mesma coisa XD A Akatsuki é gay, e tenho dito. (y)

**Lady Murder: **Eu só não cobro review melhor para esse capítulo porque ele não foi lá grandes coisas. Mas nos dois que virão... quero reviews dessentíssemas, querida. XD

**Mr. Montagh: **NUNCA SE VIRAM, SEMPRE SE AMARAM HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU (L) Pein/Konan é amor. E, Cord, um dia você aprende a deixar review... XD

**Yaeko: **O problema sobre o que a Konan tem é que eu não sei o que é! #apanha# Espero que tenha gostado desse também, flor.


	4. Dias de chuva

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo IV – Dias de chuva

* * *

Hinata acordou naquele fim-de-semana com o barulho de uma tempestade assombrosa. E seu quarto estava tão escuro que ela nem acreditou ao ver que já eram nove da manhã. Enrolou-se ainda mais, tentando absorver todo o calor do cobertor. Mas então se lembrou de que iria se encontrar com Konan. Logo seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Hinata repreendeu-se. Não deveria, não podia! Aquilo era somente empolgação, só isso. Levantou-se calmamente e olhou pela janela para o temporal. Suspirou. Não gostava muito dos dias de chuva.

Arrumou-se e, quando desceu, somente Neji estava à mesa. "Bom dia, Neji-nii-san." Hinata cumprimentou dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia, Hinata." Neji a observou a prima com um olhar de preocupação. Não só pelo fato de ela estar realmente bonita e arrumada, isso era o de menos. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de Hinata. Hiashi saíra cedo de casa, como sempre, e Hanabi dormia na casa de uma amiga. E Hinata agora estava ali. Rezou para que _ela_ não fosse escandalosa como sempre. Coçou a garganta. "Então, Hinata, vai sair?" perguntou num tom despreocupado enquanto comia uma torrada. Hinata parecia tão distraída passando geléia de morango num pedaço de pão que nem estranhou a súbita preocupação do primo sobre sim.

"Sim, vou. Neji-nii-san... poderia me dar uma... carona para aquele Café? Está chovendo e—"

"Tudo bem." Ele assentiu, meio a contra gosto. Se ela chegasse... mas era melhor ela ficar esperando do que Hinata ficar em casa! Só mais uns instantes e pronto.

"Neji!" uma voz escandalosa foi ouvida da sala. Hinata sobressaltou-se e Neji pensou em todos os palavrões possíveis. "Argh, que chuva horrível! Eu..." mas os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Hi... Hinata?"

"Ino-chan?!" a morena exclamou surpresa. Olhou para Ino, que estava com os olhos azuis extremamente arregalados e para Neji que tinha uma expressão de dor na face. Ino deu um sorriso sem graça. Os olhos de Hinata logo se encheram de compreensão e ela arriscou um sorrisinho. "Vocês estão...?"

"Mais ou menos." O Hyuuga e a Yamanaka falaram ao mesmo tempo. Hinata alargou o sorriso. "Bem," Ino começou "acho que agora não é exatamente uma boa hora... quer dizer..." coçou a cabeça. Hinata sentiu vontade de rir. Ino, envergonhada? Ela realmente deveria estar gostando muito de Neji. Como nunca suspeitara? Os dois realmente escondiam as coisas muito bem. Além do mais, por que estavam escondendo? Não fazia o tipo de Ino esconder relacionamentos. Olhou para Neji. Certamente, fazia o tipo dele.

"Não se preocupe, Ino-chan. A-Aliás... por que você não senta e... toma café?" Hinata sorriu docilmente. Ino retribuiu o sorriso e foi sentar-se ao lado da amiga. Negou com a cabeça.

"Já tomei, antes de vir para cá."

"Hum..." Hinata tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente. "Neji-nii-san, você... ainda vai me dar a carona?"

"Claro que sim." O Hyuuga e a Yamanaka, mais uma vez, falaram ao mesmo tempo. Neji falou calmo e Ino meio desesperada, como se não quisesse atrapalhar os planos dos dois. Hinata olhou de soslaio para a loira. Aquilo era realmente atípico para os padrões de comportamento dela. Deveria estar realmente, realmente apaixonada por Neji. "Já acabei aqui, Hinata." Ele passou o guardanapo sobre a boca. "Quando quiser ir, é só me avisar. Com licença." Retirou-se da sala de jantar, carregando seu prato e sua xícara, indo até a cozinha. Ino olhou para as costas de Neji e depois para Hinata.

"Você... realmente gosta dele, não é, Ino-chan?" Hinata indagou. As bochechas de Ino ganharam um levíssimo tom rubro, quase imperceptível. Podia ser confundido com maquiagem, até.

"Sim." A loira falou em voz baixa e deu um sorriso. "Gosto muito dele, sim." Suspirou. "Só espero que seja recíproco."

"Acho que é." Hinata deu o último gole. "Neji-nii-san... nunca trouxe ninguém para cá e... quando ele arranjava namoradas, não se importava em apresentá-las... eram só casinhos. Com você, acho que ele não quis criar um mau-agouro." Riu um pouco.

"Que bom, então." Ino parecia verdadeiramente feliz. Hinata sorriu. Pegou suas coisas, murmurou um 'com licença' e foi até a cozinha. Alguns minutos depois, ela, Neji e Ino estavam num dos carros de Hiashi, levando Hinata para o Café. Neji dirigia com cuidado excessivo, graças às pistas molhadas. Quando chegaram lá, Hinata despediu-se deles com um sorriso que queria dizer muitas coisas e entrou correndo no Café, para não se molhar muito – o que não deu certo, já que ela havia esquecido o guarda-chuva. Pelo menos, dentro havia aquecimento.

Olhou para a mesa que tipicamente usava. Lá estava Konan. O som do batimento de seu coração doía nos seus ouvidos.

Era fato, estava apaixonada por outra mulher.

**X**

"Você gosta de chuva, Hinata?" Konan perguntou. Nervosa, Hinata mexia os indicadores. A palavra **apaixonada** não saía de sua cabeça. Mas talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Torcia para que estivesse, na verdade. Konan era... Konan era uma mulher. Mas a frase não era no sentido que Hinata queria interpretar. O fato de Konan ser mulher realmente complicava as coisas, mas ela não se importava. O que interessava era que Konan era uma _mulher_, e Hinata era só uma garotinha.

Negou com a cabeça. "Não muito."

Konan pareceu surpresa. Hinata não gostava de chuva? Levantou-se e pegou a mão dela. Sentiu que a garota estremeceu com o toque e conteve o sorriso. Apaixonada. Certamente, Hinata estava apaixonada. Isso só tornava as coisas melhores, já que o tempo era curto e o que ela planejava fazer podia ainda encurtar mais. "O-onde estamos indo, Konan-san...?" Hinata indagou. Konan pegou um guarda-chuva e, sem falar nada, guiou Hinata em direção ao carro.

**X**

Hinata não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram no carro. Konan ia devagar, preocupada com a chuva. Hinata então notou uma espécie de casa, como se fosse de um antigo clã como o seu, com a diferença que era bem isolado e tinha algo que ela só podia classificar como "bosque" rodeando o local. "Konan-san...?"

"Aqui é onde eu moro." A mulher limitou-se a responder. Hinata ficou boquiaberta. Então estava indo conhecer o local onde Konan vivia. Sentiu mais uma vez o coração acelerar. Talvez aquele sentimento fosse recíproco. Konan estacionou e saiu do carro, sendo seguida por Hinata. "Hoje você não irá conhecer a casa, em primeiro local. Venha comigo..." e começou a andar. Hinata sentia como se estivesse andando no escuro, mas não deixou de seguir Konan em nenhum momento. Konan parou quando chegaram de frente para um lago. A chuva ainda caia e Hinata achava a visão absurdamente linda. E o melhor era que ainda estavam em uma parte coberta. Konan estendeu-lhe a mão. Hinata, dando um pequeno sorriso, segurou. "Vou te ensinar a gostar de chuva." Ela disse e puxou Hinata.

Molhado. Encharcado, na verdade. Foi só isso que Hinata conseguiu sentir. Além do cabelo grudando no rosto e no pescoço, na blusa branca ficando vergonhosamente transparente, no corpo se arrepiando por causa do frio. E a sensação da mão de Konan envolvendo a sua, é claro. Mas ainda o molhado era o que se sobressaía. E talvez um pouco de dor, mas bem pequena, que nem era dor, era só incômodo. Os pingos eram grossos e caíam com força. Konan, então, sentou-se no chão, obrigando Hinata a sentar-se com ela. Soltou a mão de Hinata e deitou-se. A Hyuuga fez o mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio, sentindo a chuva bater em seus corpos. "Então, Hinata... gostando da chuva?"

"Está... sendo mais agradável." A morena respondeu, dando um sorrisinho. Levantou a mão, encarando, vendo os pingos de chuva passarem, sentindo-os escorrerem pela palma. E então, uma sombra. Konan estava sobre si e segurava sua mão. "K... K... Konan... Konan-san...?" ela sentiu o corpo tremer. Konan sorriu e foi se aproximando de Hinata. Um sorriso. Hinata sentiu como se o coração fosse explodir.

"Todos que me beijaram disseram que eu tinha gosto de chuva." Konan falou antes de tocar os lábios com os seus, com leveza.

Hinata, decididamente, gostava de chuva.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Desculpa, povo, mas hoje nem dá tempo de responder review. x.x Bem, se a Konan não tivesse ficado OOC nessa última cena, a fic não seria a Silêncio, onde todos os personagens, em algum momento, saem da personalidade. XD Bem, próximo capítulo é o penúltimo e pans... ai, ai. Queria ter tempo de fazer N/A decente. XD Kissus e obrigada pelas reviews!


	5. Segredos acabados

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo V – Segredos acabados

* * *

Os lábios de Konan contra os seus eram inebriantes. O modo como ela conseguia ser tão suave e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo, voraz; era mágico. Hinata suspirava entre as carícias, sentia os lábios dormentes pelos beijos. Não se importou em a chuva que as ensopava, não se importou em estarem em um lugar aberto. Não se importou com nada naquele momento. Naquele momento, eram só ela e Konan.

**X**

E aquele dia se repetiu mais e mais vezes. Não só em dias de chuva. A todo instante, Hinata fazia visitas para Konan. Elas ficavam em silêncio, elas se beijavam, elas se amavam. Konan não queria que Hinata se envolvesse _tanto_ com ela – tanto a ponto de começar a suspeitar de que havia algo errado. Era só impressão ou Konan estava mais pálida? Tossia mais? Parecia mais triste, parecia abatida? "O que está acontecendo, Konan-san? Você está me escondendo algo..." Hinata arriscou dizer.

As duas estavam no quarto de Konan, abraçadas, com um cobertor as cobrindo. Konan suspirou. Ainda não queria falar para Hinata – falar que o médico lhe dera um sermão por ter pegado chuva, falar que ela tinha (provavelmente) menos de um mês de vida. Menos de uma semana, talvez.

"Não estou. Você não precisa se preocupar."

Hinata, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Konan, levantou o rosto, fitando-a nos olhos. Corou, como sempre corava, mas sustentou o olhar. Amar Konan era diferente de amar Naruto – quando amava Naruto era só algo efêmero e pueril, coisinha boba de adolescente, um sentimento que não era nem paixão. Konan era diferente. Konan era dona de seu amor – amor mesmo, que nunca a impedia de nada. "Tem certeza?"

Konan hesitou por uns instantes. Odiava mentir para Hinata. Talvez fosse mais fácil contar a ela. Mentir era tão feio. Mas ela não sabia o que seria pior – morrer subitamente e Hinata sofrer por isso ou falar para Hinata, e ela começar a se preparar para a sua morte. Analisando assim, a segunda opção parecia óbvia, mas por algum motivo, ela vacilava. Iria falar com Pein.

"Tenho." Mentiu, torcendo para que fosse pela última vez.

**X**

"Hinata, você está sendo tão distante ultimamente... O que é?" Ino perguntou, cruzando os braços. "É um garoto novo? É mais velho ou algo assim? Não está querendo que você me conte? Eu sou sua melhor amiga! Por que você está assim?"

Hinata ergueu os olhos para Ino, sentindo-se metralhada pelas perguntas. Engoliu em seco. Como será que Ino reagiria àquilo? Será que deveria contar aquilo? Não era um segredo dela e de Konan? Talvez não fosse. Os integrantes da Akatsuki – que Hinata havia descoberto ser uma máfia onde Konan trabalhava, só que nunca tocava no assunto, por ser muito assustador – todos sabiam do relacionamento das duas. Então fazia sentido Hinata contar para a sua melhor amiga. Mas a melhor amiga aceitaria isso bem?

"É... É um s-segredo gigante, Ino-chan..." A Hyuuga sussurrou. Ino notou o tom de voz tenso da amiga e a pegou pelo braço. Era hora do intervalo, e só havia algumas pessoas na sala, que conversavam entre si, mas Ino preferiu ser precavida. Puxou Hinata para o canto da sala.

"O que é?"

"Eu..." Hinata respirou fundo. Como diria isso? Com que palavras, exatamente? Ela e Konan estavam namorando? Eram _namoradas_? A palavra lhe deu uma sensação assustadoramente deliciosa no peito. "Eu estou namorando, Ino-chan."

A loira arregalou os orbes turquesa. Um sorriso começou a formar-se em sua face e cheia de animação, ela disse: "Quem é, Hinata?! Quem é ele?"

"N-não... N-não é _ele_, I-Ino-chan." Hinata murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Agora era a hora em que tudo dava errado. Sabia que sim. Era a hora em que Ino gritava com ela, cheia de nojo. Dizia que nunca mais seria sua amiga.

Porém, ao contrário de tudo o que imaginara, Ino ainda estava lá. Em silêncio. Mas não por muito tempo. "_Ela_? Uau. Você andou me escondendo muita coisa, hein, Hinata..." a Yamanaka balançou a cabeça e Hinata levantou os olhos, surpresa. "Que é? Que olhar é esse? Ai, não, Hinata. Não me diga que você achava que eu ia ser supre preconceituosa e coisa e tal..."

"D-Desculpe, Ino-chan."

"Está desculpada, mas é só porque eu quero saber de tudo. Fale-me sobre ela."

Hinata sorriu. Ino era, definitivamente, a melhor amiga de todos. "Bem, ela se chama Konan..."

**X**

"Eu vou morrer."

A frase atingiu Hinata como se fosse um soco, ela sentiu uma dor imensa. Os olhos se arregalaram, e a boca se abriu. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Era como se houvesse um vazio branco em sua mente. Silêncio. Mas não aquele silêncio bom que sempre acontecia entre ela e Konan, um silêncio horrível, um silêncio que a dava vontade de vomitar. O choque foi tão grande que nem chorar Hinata conseguiu.

Konan suspirou e andou até a garota, abraçando-a. Talvez – _talvez _– houvesse se apaixonado um pouquinho por ela também.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Perdoem a minha inabilidade para capítulos longos. D8 Mas enfim. Rumamos para o final, yeah! Tadinha da Hinata, gente. Logo quando tinha arranjado alguém... Enfim. Eu e minha tara por matar pessoas. Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Até o próximo e último!


	6. Boneca de papel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me e.e

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**X**

**Silêncio  
**Capítulo VI – Boneca de papel

* * *

Ela não conseguia levantar da cama.

Tinha algo errado, tinha algo muito errado acontecendo. Não era para ser assim, não era, _não era_. Por que estava acontecendo aquilo, então? Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, estava só lá, encolhida na cama como se fosse um animalzinho indefeso, os orbes brancos arregalados e vazios. Aquilo não estava certo.

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto, mas pareciam tão distantes que não moveu um músculo. A porta abriu e, como estava deitada em direção a janela, só reconheceu Ino quando a mesma se inclinou sobre seu corpo, os cabelos loiros fazendo cócegas em sua face.

"Hinata..." a loira começou suavemente. "O que aconteceu? Há dois dias você falta à escola e o Neji me contou que você não está se alimentando direito..."

Hinata podia responder qualquer coisa, mas a voz estava presa na garganta. "É a Konan?" Ino indagou, num tom baixinho. Hinata fechou os olhos com força e assentiu, brevemente. Ino começou a acariciar a bochecha da amiga com leveza. "O que aconteceu? Você pode me contar tudo, Hinata-chan... Faz bem falar, sabia?"

Hinata abriu a boca, para tentar dar uma resposta, mas, ao fazer o comentário sobre falar, Ino acabara lembrando-a que entre ela e Konan as palavras eram desnecessárias. Compreendiam-se magicamente, apenas com o olhar. E Hinata lembrou-se daquilo e as lágrimas que ela achava que não tinha mais afloraram em seus olhos. Virou-se abruptamente, agarrando a cintura de Ino e chorando em seu colo. A loira arregalou os olhos, mas começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Hinata. "Shh... vai ficar tudo bem, sabia? Shh, shh..."

Mas Hinata não tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

**X**

"E agora que eu contei..." Konan tossiu, com força. Pein estendeu um chá para ela. "E agora que eu contei, ela não vem mais ao meu encalce."

"O que você queria?" Pein indagou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Você está confinada nessa cama agora e, provavelmente, ela está com medo de mais de te perder para vir te visitar..." suspirou.

"Você não está com medo de me perder?"

"Estou, mas já me acostumei com a ideia, ela só tem quinze anos e teve apenas dois dias, Konan..." balançou a cabeça. "Tome o seu chá, não vai salvar a sua vida, mas pelo menos parará essa tosse."

Konan assentiu e bebeu seu chá.

**X**

Com tudo explicado, todas as lágrimas choradas e todo o consolo que Ino poderia dar; Hinata já estava sentada na cama, comendo um sanduíche que Neji havia feito. Felizmente, o primo era educado o bastante para saber que aquilo era um assunto entre as duas garotas e não ficar rondando o ambiente. "Olha, Hinata... Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu nunca passei por isso, mas você sabe que eu estou aqui para o que der e vier." Ino disse.

"Sim, eu sei. Obrigada, Ino-chan... A-acho que... Que eu só precisava falar isso para alguém, se não eu iria sufocar. Era assim que eu me sentia..." suspirou, mordiscando o sanduíche.

"Você irá visitá-la?"

O estômago de Hinata revirou com aquela pergunta e a garganta pareceu fechar. Visitar Konan? Por que o faria, qual seria o motivo por trás daquilo? Não queria vê-la pálida, cinza, morta. Deitada numa cama, sem vida, o cabelo opaco, os olhos tristes. Sabia que talvez a imagem fosse diferente e que, mesmo doente, Konan ainda poderia estar forte, mas tinha medo demais, medo de vê-la fraca e frágil e medo que ela morresse em seus braços.

"Não."

**X**

"Konan?" Pein chamou. O tom saiu frio e falsamente controlado, sua vontade era de abraçar aquela mulher com toda a força possível. Mas não o fez. Ela havia escolhido aquilo, não era mesmo? Não fez nada quando Konan abriu os olhos de forma demorada, tremendo. Um sorriso muito pequeno de dor surgiu nos lábios dela e ela estendeu a mão. Pein segurou e estava tão gelada que ele soube que o momento era aquele.

Konan respirou fundo. Era engraçada aquela sensação de morrer quando já se previra isso. Era como se a Morte, com seus dedos gelados, percorresse seu corpo, tentando achar a melhor forma de tomar sua alma, até chegar-lhe a cabeça, onde os sentidos começavam a desmoronar, como se alguém a estivesse puxando de lá. Recolheu todo o ar que podia, um último fôlego antes de partir para sempre, e tombou a cabeça, olhando com olhos vazios para Pein. "Que fatalidade, meu amigo."

**X**

Ino apertava com força a mão de Hinata, que se debulhava em lágrimas ao seu lado. Elas viam tudo, mas ninguém as via. Ambas vestidas de preto, vendo todos aqueles adultos, vendo aquele _enterro_. E, quando todos se foram, elas se arriscaram a caminhar até a lápide. O nome de Konan estava lá, sem nenhuma inscrição além da data de nascimento e da de morte. Hinata não agüentou, seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu sobre o túmulo, como uma boneca de porcelana quebrada, uma boneca de papel rasgada, chorando demais para que Ino pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

**X**

Caminhou até o túmulo, lembrando-se da primeira vez que esteve lá. Tinha apenas quinze anos. Já fazia tanto tempo assim? Sete anos? Então por que ainda parecia machucar tanto ir para lá? Os passos de Hinata eram lentos e, quando ela chegou à lápide desejada, ajoelhou-se com calma. O nome, a data de nascimento e a data de morte. Ela não disse nada. O silêncio ainda reinava entre elas, agora, eterno.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **OOOOOOOH! Acabou. E agora eu vou esperar a Murder fazer as coisas dela e pans para poder postar novamente qualquer coisa desse desafio, mas enfim, acabou! Aê. Muito, muito obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam a fic, sério mesmo. Curtinha, né? A minha inabilidade para capítulos longos parece que continua, mas enfim, amo vocês e até a próxima, velhinhos!


End file.
